Sólo sonríe, incluso si no es conmigo
by Han SunHee
Summary: [Reto Fanficker V] Karin pensó que, tal vez, Sasuke sólo necesitaba de una persona en todo el mundo, alguien en específico, para poder sonreír fácilmente. Y, no, no eran ni Sakura, ni Sarada; mucho menos sería ella. El Uchiha sólo necesitaba de ese rubio idiota, el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi para sentirse en paz; para sentirse relajado.
**¡Hola, everyone!**

 **Sí, no me morí, otra vez, y perdonad por no publicar el día que es, pero he estado la mar de ocupada editando, viendo mi futuro en otra carrera que no sea en la que estoy... En fin. Típico (?)**

 **Además, eso de que ande publicando ya tres veces seguidas, así sean ediciones, está chungo; seguro ocurría una hecatombe XD**

 **Por ahora, esta vez voy a dejar de lado el SasuHina, para enfocarme en un punto que me pareció muy interesante, inspirándome todavía más después de leer de nuevo Naruto Gaiden, y ver algunos capis de Shippuden**

 **Lo demás, ya sabéis, al final lo diré. ¡Ojalá les guste! :'v**

 **¡Abur!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a don Masashi Kishimoto, quien, por cierto, debería de hacer que Sasuke se tome un descanso... De por vida, en lo más recóndito del bosque, lejos de Sakura y Sarada (?)

* * *

㈎9 **[Reto del Día V]**

Drabble Hurt/Comfort.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia está ambientada en los sucesos después de **Boruto The Movie,** con leves insinuaciones de **Naruto Shippuden** , **Naruto Gaiden**. Los principales géneros a verse aquí serán **Drama,** **Hurt/Comfort**. La historia contendrá, además, **lenguaje soez** , y tal vez un poquito de **OoC**.

A pesar del contexto del fic, **no hay alusión al yaoi.**

 **Nota personal:** Puede que haya un poco de **anti-SasuSaku/SasuKarin** de manera implícita, pero eso depende de cada quién. Esto es ficción, y en nada afecta, ¿verdad?

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _ **«Atrás»**_ **.** Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** Karin pensó que, tal vez, Sasuke sólo necesitaba de una persona en todo el mundo, alguien en específico, para poder sonreír fácilmente. Y, no, no eran ni Sakura, ni Sarada; mucho menos sería ella. El Uchiha sólo necesitaba de ese rubio idiota, el _Jinchūriki_ del _Kyūbi_ para sentirse en paz; para sentirse relajado.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sólo sonríe, incluso si no es conmigo**

* * *

 **¿Q** ué tan efímero puede llegar a ser el momento de estar completamente a solas con el chico que has denominado como _«el amor de tu vida»_? ¿Qué tan difícil puede llegar a ser dirigirle la palabra y que _él_ te conteste con otra cosa que no sea un simple y aburrido monosílabo que no demostraba más que indiferencia? ¿Qué tan absurda puede llegar a ser la pequeña esperanza de creer que, algún día, _él_ dejará de ser una persona fría, cruel y despiadada, que sólo se decanta por un camino lleno de venganza y malas decisiones provocadas por las brutales verdades que tanto tiempo permanecieron ocultas?

Pero, sobre todo, ¿qué _tan_ altas son las probabilidades de llegar a ser atravesada por un ataque de _tu_ _amado_ , sólo por considerarte una inútil en el campo de batalla que se deja atrapar fácilmente por el enemigo y _principal_ _culpable_ de todas sus desgracias?

Karin sabía _perfectamente_ que Uchiha Sasuke ya estaba bastante mal de la cabeza, pero, más que mal, ella sabía que estaba _completamente_ podrido en su interior; que su estado mental era lamentable y que no sería fácil hacerle entrar en razón.

Lo supo desde que él se recuperó lo suficiente después de la batalla que tuvo contra el _Jinchūriki_ del _Hachibi_ , killer Bee; quizás hasta podía asegurar que lo supo desde mucho antes, justo cuando el tal «Tobi» le contó la verdad sobre Danzō Shimura, lo que en realidad había sucedido con respecto a la _famosa_ masacre del clan Uchiha. Lo que había detrás de las intenciones de Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, al eliminar a todo el clan; al parecer, no había sido a causa un tétrico _ataque_ _de_ _locura._ Las órdenes específicas de los altos mandos de _Konoha,_ con tal de que se evitara una catástrofe en el centro de la aldea, sólo habían empeorado el asunto.

Cuando Sasuke se enteró de cada maldito detalle, Karin sintió con total claridad que su _chakra_ se estaba volviendo _más_ oscuro de lo que ya era. Había una _notable_ diferencia del mal que apenas percibía, cuando sólo poseía la marca de maldición de Orochimaru al nivel dos; en esos mismos momentos, ella se sintió _verdaderamente_ amenazada por su presencia. La joven de cabellos rojos estaba al tanto que, si el azabache no paraba de hacer aquellos actos tan sádicos y cínicos, algo mal saldría como consecuencia; ella lo sabía _perfectamente._

Y, sin embargo, no pudo hacer _nada_ para detenerle.

¡Cómo se arrepentía de no haber hecho algo! Estar al corriente de que el odio que Sasuke cargaba sobre sus hombros lo estaba cegando cada vez más—y no sólo de manera _literal_ —, le dolía tanto; sobre todo porque, aún cuando tuviera toda la intención, el de ojos oscuros jamás la habría escuchado.

A pesar de ello, nunca se imaginó que ella misma también llegaría a resultar herida por él y sus ataques de locura; jamás creyó que estaría en un papel parecido al de _«enemiga»,_ como para que él atentara contra ella. Karin siempre había creído que Sasuke, al haberla escogido por sí mismo para formar su nuevo equipo—en donde, además, la proclamó como su _«favorita»_ —, jamás le haría daño; que siendo compañeros de equipo que, quiérase o no, así estuviesen juntos sólo por objetivos propios y no estrictamente por petición del Uchiha, se ayudaban mutuamente. Nunca vio factible la posibilidad de que ella también sería una víctima más, sobre todo porque ella era el _médico_ de su equipo, la que velaba por el bienestar de su líder.

 _¡Vaya mierda!_

Ni siquiera Jūgo y Suigetsu, sus otros dos compañeros, se habían salvado de la falta de cordura de Uchiha Sasuke.

Luego de la batalla que tuvieron contra el _Raikage_ y el _Kazekage_ , antes de ir a por Danzō, aquéllos dos habían quedado en un estado demasiado deplorable por ayudar a pelear, y ella nunca dejó de cuestionarse si ellos estarían bien o no; si tendrían algún hueso roto, o si el de cabellos naranja volvería a perder el control. Cuando Sasuke se le había acercado, luego de lanzarla lejos con el _Susanoo_ al evitar que cayese junto con un montón de escombros, supuestamente para ayudarla, ella había pensado que a lo mejor podía intentar hacerle reaccionar. De manera sutil, Karin quiso decirle que todos eran un equipo que debían cuidarse los unos a los otros, y que, pese a todo, debían permanecer unidos para tener mayores posibilidades de éxito. En el momento que preguntó por ellos, queriendo asegurarse de que Sasuke no había olvidado eso, ¿qué fue lo que recibió?

 _«Ellos no son importantes ahora. Llévame con Danzō»._

¡Ese cabrón! ¿Que no eran importantes? _¡Bastardo mentiroso!_ Lo decía tan fácil, tan frío como siempre, como si no hubiera sido él mismo quien los escogió a ellos para crear su equipo, _Hebi_ —ahora _Taka_ —; lo decía quien, en la batalla contra Killer Bee, se había mostrado de lo más preocupado cuando les atacó a todos. _¡Incluso se angustió por ella!_ Justo en el momento en el que fue alcanzada por los tentáculos del _Hachibi_ cubierto por su _Amaterasu_ , Sasuke tuvo que ingeniárselas para desviar el ataque de su casi inerte cuerpo. _¡Y lo había logrado!_

¿Y luego de caer en las garras de Danzō, y ser su escudo humano? Pues, fácil. Sin pensárselo ni un poco, Sasuke los había atravesado a ambos con un _Chidori_.

En ese instante, cuando estaba al borde de la muerte, Karin se puso a reflexionar sobre tantas cosas. ¿Por qué se fijó en ése tipo de hombre en un principio? ¿Acaso había sido su atractivo? ¿El aura de _«rebelde»_ que desprendía? ¿Su _chakra_? Vale, había un punto en todo eso; después de todo, ella misma aseguró haberse sentido sumamente atraída por el _chakra_ que Sasuke poseía.

O bueno, al menos hasta que éste se volvió sumamente terrorífico y frío. Realmente maligno.

Pero, lo que en realidad Karin sólo deseaba de Sasuke era verle sonreír una vez más; que mostrase aquélla misma sonrisa que él le dedicó cuatro años atrás, en los exámenes _Chūnin_ , cuando la salvó de un gigantesco oso que estaba a punto de comérsela. La joven de blanca piel pensó que, algún día, tal vez sus sentimientos darían paso a _algo más_ ; que, posiblemente, Sasuke la quería más que como una compañera de equipo. No obstante, tarde se había dado cuenta de que el de cabellos oscuros nunca tuvo _ése_ tipo de interés en Karin; que solamente estaba malgastando su tiempo en fantasías tontas, porque ella deseaba tener una especie de relación que no se podría dar nunca.

Por eso, cuando él se había acercado a ella para matarla de una vez por todas, la chica de anteojos supo con certeza que ella no era la persona indicada para hacer sonreír de nuevo al Uchiha, no de _aquélla_ manera tan hermosa y especial; él no deseaba verla más, era lógico que la consideraba un estorbo.

De no ser por ésa chica de extraño cabello rosa que había llegado de pronto para detener a Sasuke de matarla—justo a tiempo—, además de estar _totalmente_ dispuesta a traicionar a la bendita _Konoha_ para intentar salvar a Sasuke, Karin pensó por un efímero momento que, _a lo mejor_ , la joven de ojos color esmeralda era la persona indicada para hacerle sonreír como antaño. Después de todo, siendo ambos compañeros de equipo antes, creyó que, tal vez, el Uchiha tenía _ése_ _sentimiento_ con la chica de piel blanca; _ése_ _estremecimiento_ que con ella nunca podría llegar a tener. Karin había creído que con Haruno Sakura, Sasuke se sentía más a gusto; que con la chica que _decía_ estar completamente enamorada de él, se sentía más relajado.

Sin embargo, _se había vuelto a equivocar_.

* * *

Finalmente habían pasado ya doce años desde aquella situación tan penosa y espeluznante; doce años en los que Karin se dio cuenta de que Sasuke _no_ sonreía de la manera que ella esperaba con aquella mujer de cabello rosa. A pesar de que Sakura se había vuelto _algo así como_ su esposa, él no curvaba las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba sin haber una buena razón de por medio para hacerlo; es más, ni siquiera lo hizo cuando la Haruno quiso acompañarle en su viaje por el mundo y él decidió darse una oportunidad con ella. Incluso, y por increíble que sonase, Sasuke a duras penas sonreía a la pequeña Uchiha Sarada, la hija que ambos concibieron en algún momento.

Karin suspiró mientras apretaba los papeles que traía en la mano. Desde que Orochimaru la había vuelto a poner a cargo de una de sus tantas guaridas, ahora ella tenía que viajar con cierta regularidad a _Konoha_ para hacer entrega del reporte mensual en el que, usualmente, se le informaba al _Hokage_ que los _experimentos_ del aficionado a las serpientes estaban tranquilos, y no causarían ningún tipo de problema a la aldea. Sin embargo, éste trámite no le hacía ni puta gracia a la mujer de gafas, pues eso significaba tener que ver de nuevo al mismo Sasuke huraño que no sonreía ni a la fuerza.

Desde que el incidente con un tal Momoshiki terminó, hacía unos cuantos días, el Uchiha había decidido pasar un par de días con su familia, por lo que Karin podía verle con más frecuencia yendo de un lugar a otro en la aldea; algunas veces con Sarada, y la mayoría de veces con Boruto. Empero, ella sabía de sobra que, con quien Sasuke pasaba más tiempo en _Konoha_ antes de volver a marcharse era…

—¡Otro tazón _'t_ _tebayo_!

Escuchar aquella voz tan familiar, notablemente más ronca debido al pasar del tiempo, la hizo levantar rápidamente la rojiza vista de los papeles, buscando la fuente de tal escándalo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera dar con ésta, en un pequeño puesto de, según pudo notar, _ramen_.

—Oye, Sasuke, come más, ¿quieres? Ésta vez te invita el _Hokage_.

Y entonces lo vio.

—¿Tú, invitándome _ramen_? ¿Dónde quedó el Naruto tacaño de antes?

—¡Eh! Maldito bastardo desagradecido, ¡olvida lo que te dije entonces _'tt_ _ebayo_!

Aquél chico de rubia cabellera y ojos zarcos, ahora convertido en todo un hombre de gran poder y liderazgo, además de padre de familia, que hablaba con su típica voz eufórica, pidió su quinto tazón de _ramen_ ; aquél hombre que era conocido como el Séptimo _Hokage_ y héroe del mundo ninja provocó con su simple presencia lo que Sakura y Karin nunca habían logrado por más que se esforzaran: Uchiha Sasuke estaba _sonriendo_ con una inusual y agradable calidez a Uzumaki Naruto, su mejor amigo, casi hermano. Y, aunque éste no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba con sus amplias y despreocupadas expresiones, al azabache no parecía importarle; incluso parecía estar conforme con ello.

Karin pensó que, tal vez, Sasuke sólo necesitaba de una persona en todo el mundo, alguien en específico, para poder sonreír fácilmente. Y, no, no eran ni Sakura, ni Sarada —mucho menos sería ella. El Uchiha sólo necesitaba de ese rubio idiota, el _Jinchūriki_ del _Kyūbi,_ para sentirse en paz. Para sentirse relajado.

—Ése tipo... ¡Cómo olvidarlo! —exclamó, regresando la vista a los papeles. Sonrió levemente, mientras retomaba su camino hacia la Torre del _Hokage_ , haciéndose a la idea de que tendría que entregar el reporte, _de nuevo_ , a uno de los tantos clones del de ojos azules. Respiró profundamente, y luego soltó otro suspiro. Todavía recordaba con mucha fascinación el _chakra_ que Uzumaki Naruto emanaba: cálido y brillante, pero levemente opacado por el del _Bijū_ que poseía en su interior. Sin embargo, y a pesar de ello, seguía siendo muy diferente al del Uchiha que estaba cayendo, _cada vez más_ , en una profunda oscuridad.

Naruto era el único que hacía sonreír a Sasuke de manera tan natural —y de la manera que ella _tanto_ deseaba volver a ver. Entonces, la joven de cabellos de fuego sonrió aún más porque, _por fin_ , podría volver a ver aquella sonrisa con regularidad; ya no le importaba si ella o Sakura no eran las responsables de hacerla aparecer.

Mientras Sasuke sonriera así, _todo estaba bien_.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Otra vez me volví a pasar. Nunca puedo hacer una viñeta como se debe XD Recuerdo cuando escribía así de poquito, y ahora me sentí sumamente rara al volverlo a hacer :'v No, no... Ahora escribir en exceso es lo mío.**

 **Siento que me he vuelto a arriesgar escribiendo algo de ésta índole, pero** _ **YOLO**_ **. Desde que vi Naruto Gaiden y lo madura que se había vuelto Karin, ella se convirtió en una de mis personajes favoritos, e hice esto porque, bueno, noté varias cositas por ahí; sobre todo en la película de Boruto. Además, el SasuKarin también me gusta XD**

 **¡En fin!**

 **Es todo lo que tengo que decir. Yo ya advertí UwU**

 **¿Les gustó? ¿Qué opinan de ésto? Dejármelo en la caja de comentarios (?). Recuerden que mi libro, Luna de Plutón, está siendo todo un éxito de ventas en todas las librerías de habla hispana :'v (?)**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
